Bleach: Mavericks Rising
by Leagueofextraordinarywriters
Summary: New faces appear and a new path forms. Watch as Ichigo encounters the Mavericks and learns more about his powers. And a hidden past is revealed and bonds are formed. Starts around Seireitei arc.
1. Chapter 1

**RedDragon: Good day to you all! As we had posted on our profile page, we are doing a bleach story. Action, adventure, romance and twist a wait in this brand new saga. The world you thought you knew will be torn asunder. Now it is time to strike.**

**Sage Wolf: Hold on there, mate. We have some legal stuff to get done first. We don't need those lawyers breathing down our necks, again. We barely got rid of them last time. It would be better to get it out of the way now. **

**AssassinK: So, who has the questionable honor of doing it?**

**The Dom: I say the new guy.(The Dom points over his shoulder)**

**?: What, me?**

**RedDragon: Looks like it and it will be a great way to introduce yourself. And also it is the lowest man on the totem poles job.**

**?: Fine, Leagueofextraordinarywriters does not own bleach or the opening and ending themes. We do however own the OCs. By the way, hello I am Father Chapa. Now lets get this thing started!**

** Bleach: Mavericks Rising**

**Ch.1; The Dragon Legacy**

**Opening theme; Don't Hold Back by The Sleeping**

It was a sunny day in the afterlife, where the Souls of the deceased resided until it was time for them to be reincarnated. Off in the far distance was a mountain and a shrouded figure simply stood on the adjacent cliff looking out at his home, the Seireitei, where the Shinigami lived. The shrouded figure reached for the cowl covering his face and threw it back, revealing himself to be a dragon. This was Ryumaru Gurētohīrō. He was quite tall, standing at 6'0 and wore a standard shihakukshō without the sandals. Ryumaru's hands were colored scarlet and scaled like a carp with sharp claws, and his feet were the same. Behind his back stuck out a tail which was also scarlet, but had a yellow underbelly and golden fur arcing up the tail. His head was completely draconic and slightly resembled the head of a snake. Horn like antlers grew out of his head, resting comfortably on his shaggy mane of blond hair which flowed down his neck. A sharp horn grew out of his snout, right between his green eyes that expressed a sense of determination.

At his waist was his Zanpakutō, Ryu no Tsume (Dragon's Claw), which was the length of an ordinary katana, the tsuba (guard) was two intersecting flames while the hilt had a slight curve and was wrapped in a red cloth with diamond designs on it. The pommel was a blue dragon which looked to be yawning, exposing its tongue out to the elements. It rested in a lacquered sheath of dark red oak with an ornamental golden dragon symbol emblazoned on it. Ryumaru started to walk towards the Seireitei, reminiscing about his past back to when he still resided in the World of the Living.

*FLASHBACK- Feudal Era*

Ryumaru, known as Tetsuya at this point, walked back to his lakeside home, returning from a mission to serve as a bodyguard. He continued to walk until he reached a nondescript house under a sakura tree with roses planted out front. The house was a normal medium size hut capable of seating both its occupants as well as their belongings, surrounded by awe inspiring mountains and a lake of the clearest blue. As Tetsuya approached the house, the sun set behind the mountains, throwing shadows everywhere and creating a mirage on the lake. He slid open the door and stepped inside, only to be met by his eternal companion and love of his life, Mizuhana. Tetsuya smiled as he took in her appearance and moved to embrace her.

She looked stunning with her long cascading blonde locks, green eyes that conveyed a sense of kindness and warmth, an angular face, and a wide smile. She wore a long floral kimono that reached down to her ankles. At the height of 5'8, she looked simply radiant in Tetsuya's gaze. "Tetsuya-kun, you're back!" She exclaimed in joy.

Tetsuya replied, "Just as I promised you, Mizuhana-chan." With a grunt of exertion, and a squeal of surprise from Mizuhana, Tetsuya lifted her up into his arms bridal style and began to walk out the doors only bothering to answer the question of where they were going with a mysterious, "You'll see when we get there, now just close your eyes and I will tell you when you can open them" Hours passed and finally the signal came, "Okay, open your eyes." A gasp of wonder escaped from Mizuhana's throat and tears filled her eyes as she stared at the breathtaking scene that was in front of her. Both Tetsuya and Mizuhana stood on a bridge at a clear lake surrounded by stones to prevent anyone from falling in. The entire area was bathed in the moonlight and cherry blossoms littered the pathways as they continued to watch the scene. Stepping stones allowed for one to walk in and gaze at the calm lake up close. Sakura trees reached out over the waters reflective surface, making it seem as though they gazed into an alternate dimension. They spent the rest of their time there simply remembering all the times they were together. But all was not well, as they would soon discover.

*FLASHBACK-end*

Ryumaru broke out of his thought. He had just felt an unfamiliar and powerful reiatsu coming from the Seireitei. Turning towards his home he could see smoke rising from it. "The hell? Someone is invading the Seireitei?" he asked himself getting up from his sitting position. This could not be good.

"Either Aizen or that clown faced bastard has shown their true colors or something is seriously wrong." He knew that if it wasn't those shady assholes then it was another powerful entity. He got himself ready to cut his training trip short and return. **'Might be a good fight, aye ****Gōrudenbōi?'** said a dark voice. "For once I agree with you, Kiryu." Said Ryumaru to no one in particular. With that he leapt of the ledge and starting his next adventure.

**Ending theme; Baka Go Home from Baka and Test**

**RedDragon: How about that for a first chapter. He the thanks goes to AssassinK as he is the main author of the story.**

**AssassinK: Thank you for the appreciation and I'll get chapter 2 out as soon as possible.**

**Sage Wolf: Now with that out of the way what's next?**

**The Dom: Spoilers!**

**Father Chapa: Spoiler Exorcism!(fires a ray of holy energy from his hand)**

**The Dom: Huh?(a glowing golden cross appears on his chest before exploding)**

**BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

**Sage Wolf: Nice job Father!**

**Father Chapa: Just doing my duty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RedDragon: And after a long wait, here is chapter 2 of our amazing Bleach fanfic. Warning, if you do not like stylized violence or anything that resembles 300 in action style, then get out now while you still have the chance.**

**Sage Wolf: If you are okay with that then read on and enjoy. This is going to get good.**

**AssassinK: It should be, it was a bitch to right.**

**The Dom: Are you sure he can swear like that?**

**Father Chapa: This fic is rated M for a reason you know.**

**RedDragon: Alright let's go! Bankai!**

Chapter 2: Day of the Red Sunset

Ryumaru leapt off the cliff, using his powerful hind legs to give him a boost. As he fell down to the ground, he continued to reminisce about his beautiful water flower and how his life was absolutely perfect before the incident, while maintaining his focus on the quickly approaching floor. Landing in a crouch, Ryumaru took a couple of seconds to absorb the pain in his legs from landing on the unforgiving ground as he had leapt from a substantial height. As the pain in his legs receded, Ryumaru took off towards the Seireitei in a sprint, while lamenting the fact that he had never mastered the art of Shunpo to the extent where he would to be able to traverse vast distances with but a couple of steps. He strained his legs, running as fast as he could towards his home, dodging obstacles, all while being lost in a flashback about losing everything he held dear to his heart in a mere couple of hours.

*FLASHBACK*

It was just another day, until Tetsuya left the house to train for a couple of hours. As he passed by, he did not notice intruders lurking about with insane grins on their faces. Despite their different looks, all of them wore the same gray robes and a shark pendant which symbolized their allegiance to a rather well known cult known as, The Children of the Red Sea, which worshipped a shark goddess named Umikotse. They were all fanatics when it came to their deity and sacrificed people to it, causing a reign of terror to encompass the town. And the next victim that they decided on was defenseless. As they decided on a plan of action, they waited for the perfect time to strike. They waited and continued to wait, and waited, until finally one went crazy, and muttered to his partners, "If we wait any longer, HE will return and we will lose our chance, besides do you really want to risk Shinamaru's anger if we don't come back with our assigned target?" in a fairly gruff voice.

They ran out of their cover, hoping to take Mizuhana by surprise. There was an ensuing scuffle in which one of the members unknowingly lost their pendant, as everyone was focusing their attention on the struggling captive. "Let's go! Move it people, we have no time to waste!" was shouted by one of the cultists and everyone began to move in the direction of their closest sacrificial altar, only 15 minutes away to the west. However, Tetsuya had finished his training session and was returning to the hut, albeit at a slower pace. "Come on, let's go. Hurry up, if we get caught by that damnable Ronin, we are all going to die by his blade." One of the grunts muttered to his companions, who passed on the message until everyone began to shuffle faster fearful for their lives.

The Ronin in question had just returned and questioned, "Where is Mizuhana-Chan I wonder?" and looked around as dread began to take root in his mind. Something glinted in the grass. Upon further inspection, it was the shark pendant from earlier, and as he held it Tetsuya thought in alarm, 'This is the pendant that all known members of The Children of the Red Sea wear. Oh no, this is bad.' The swordsman looked around for other clues and saw footprints in the dirt, then he immediately hurtled in the direction that the cult had gone in. He ran, and ran until he reached the lake where the entire cult was gathered, robed in ceremonial red garments, chanting.

One member approached the apparent leader and said, "Lord Seiya, we bring you the sacrifice that you have asked for to appease the great shark Umikotse." Seiya was decked out in robes that almost resembled a shark's skin and was holding a ceremonial dagger that resembled a shark tooth with the handle wrapped in leather. His dark brown eyes were tinged with darkness and evil, with visible traces of insanity. He gestured towards the altar, and Tetsuya's heart almost stopped when he saw his beloved on that accursed altar. He sneaked forward, trying to hear what was being said and managed to make out, "Oh Umikotse, your children have brought you yet another sacrifice, may you be pleased with this and continue to bestow more victims." Tetsuya had heard very little of the entire thing, but he heard enough. With a roar, he leapt out of his cover and rushed at them, unsheathing the blade at his hip.

Startled, the first grunt fell almost immediately as the Ronin's katana lodged itself in the heart. Withdrawing the weapon, Tetsuya flicked the blade once to get the blood off it, and settled into the opening stance of his own personal sword style, the Akai Chiheisen no Odori (Dance of the Red Horizon). He took a cursory glance at his opponents and noticed that none of them had a proper stance for their weapons as everyone wielded their swords and knives like pointy sticks. He thought to himself, 'Ok, there are a total of 30 people, well…29 now since the guy at my feet is clearly dead. None of them seem to have much in terms of skill, this shouldn't really be all that difficult.' Tetsuya took up a relaxed stance and held his sword loosely at an angle pointing the blade towards the ground and adopted a casual look on his face like he did this every day. He jerked his head backwards as though he was saying, 'Come at me bros.' The poor grunts all yelled out lame battle cries and ran at their opponent.

The first grunt lashed out with a savage thrust at Tetsuya's head, expecting the steel to sink into flesh and thus stop his own momentum. Tetsuya simply shifted his head to the side and avoided the strike completely. The thug tried to swing the blade at the neck blindly, hoping to hit something. The swordsman utilized his momentum from moving his head to his advantage, and with one fluid movement, ducked under the sword swing, twisted his body and exited the crouch with the blade positioned for a strong strike. The sword slammed into the thug's body, wounding him and eliciting a cry of pain. 'Ok that was 1 already and my point is proven, these guys all suck at combat' Tetsuya thought to himself in amusement, as his opponents started to regroup. "Damn, how do we fight him?" "Well we obviously can't rush him head on, he's not one of the deadliest fighters alive cause he's a pushover" was heard from the group. "Let's try to distract him" Everyone agreed to the plan, and they suddenly broke apart from the group and formed a circle around their opponent, who looked like he was bored out of his mind.

They ran a continuous loop around Tetsuya, who just stood there waiting for something to happen thinking, 'Oh boy this is going to be brutal.' 4 of the grunts backed out of the circle slowly trying to remain unseen. Their feeble efforts was easily seen through by the samurai, who stayed his hand waiting to see what would ensue. The circle sprang apart, and only 3 of the minions remained. Instantly Tetsuya knew the 4th was behind and observed as the fools ran at him. The frontal assault team swung downwards, the one in the back swung sideways thinking 'HA, we have him now!' Tetsuya maintained the casual look on his face as he ducked under the swing, having felt the displaced air. The sword continued on its trajectory and caused the underling to cut down his own teammates. The look of sheer horror on his face when he realized his own team had been killed by his sword was replaced by a look of pain as Tetsuya unleashed a donkey like kick to his chest. Both the kick and the fact that his team was killed stunned him long enough for the Ronin to exchange his loose grip for a strong reverse grip and thrust backwards without looking. It did not end well for the minion.

The warm liquid splashed onto the ground and stained Tetsuya's clothes, letting him know that another had been taken out. He lunged at another, who put up an arm as though he could save himself with that, and pierced him, through the arm to his chest and out the back. Yanking the blade out, he continued to cut them down with so much ease it appeared as though he was dancing. A mist of blood rained down to the ground with each opponent, Tetsuya's sword was a blur as he blocked, parried, and annihilated each foe with a swing without a single wasted movement. One got in a lucky strike and knocked the sword out of Tetsuya's hands, thinking that he would be less deadly without a blade.

He taunted, "Ha you no longer have a weapon, we have the advantage now!" His only response was Tetsuya glaring at the rest of them with such palpable hatred in his eyes as he assumed a martial arts stance. 'Well, looks like I have to beat the rest of them with my bare hands, can't be helped then I guess' and he angled his body so that his spine was slightly bent, the right arm was pulled back and bent at the elbow. The left hand was extended out with the palm facing the cult and the fingers closed so it resembled a tiger claw. The legs were slightly bent with the left foot firmly on the ground in front by one step, while the right foot shifted back a little and the toes planted with the heel lifted into the air. "Well? Come at me then with everything you've got." Tetsuya taunted them as they all grew nervous. The first minion charged with his knife positioned for a stab.

Tetsuya evaded, and shot out his right arm at the hand holding the knife, knocking it into the air before it was grasped tightly making the blade fall out of his grip. A palm strike was aimed at the face and connected as Tetsuya released his grip on the guy's hand. It crashed into him and knocked him onto his back, unconscious. The others grew cautious and decided to hang back out of range, and Tetsuya got annoyed at their cowardice. He stooped down, picked up the unconscious member's weapon, tossed it into the air and grasped it by the blade very carefully so he didn't cut himself, drew back his arm, and whipped it forward releasing the blade. It sunk into one poor crony's body, and everyone grew even more terrified. Tetsuya went to retrieve his katana thinking, 'Tch, if they aren't going to attack, then I will.' He returned his weapon to the sheath, reassumed his martial arts stance, and rushed them.

7 more ran to meet him, thinking that they would win with superior numbers, dropping their weapons in the process. The first launched a flying jump kick which was evaded. His leg was grasped and Tetsuya let out a grunt of exertion as he slammed the guy into the ground, then smashed his face in with his geta shoes. Another launched a high kick that was caught and then he was flipped in the air, landing on the unforgiving ground widespread. Tetsuya aimed an angular palm strike at the lungs, affecting his breathing, but not killing him. Yet another kick came at him, Tetsuya caught it and yanked on the leg causing the follower of Umikotse to perform the splits. As he continued to take them down he wondered, 'Jeez what's up with their obsession with kicks?' He was knocked out of his thoughts when someone latched onto him from behind. Reacting instinctively, he flipped the guy over his head and grabbed him in a choke hold, then knocked him out with a strike to the base of the neck. Only one remained out of the initial group that charged, and he displayed recklessness as he ran at his hated foe, who ducked and sweeped out with his leg before bringing the same leg up, hitting the cultist, but also unintentionally hitting him in the most painful spot ever.

The minion had a spasm and everyone else winced in pain and sympathy. Tetsuya brushed his hands off and rose up off the floor just to hear a blood curdling scream from his love. He looked alarmingly towards the altar and saw her get stabbed. His eyes darkened with rage, and his sight went black as his body ran towards them on autopilot, almost as though a puppeteer was controlling him as he yelled his only coherent thought, "DIE YOU BASTARD!" Ignoring cries and pleas, he tore through the rest of the cultists, and passed out on the altar. When he awoke, he was met with the sight of his princess, dead.

*Flashback end*

Ryumaru continued to run towards the Seireitei as fast as he could. An explosion was heard and he could see smoke rising. He felt the Reiatsu of his friends rise, and begged any deity that was listening that he could get there in time. The dragon renewed his efforts to get to the city as fast as he could, while ignoring the pain in his legs from being strained. He muttered to himself, "Please let me get there in time, I already lost Mizuhana, I won't lose you guys too. Okami, Suzaku, Meiyo, please be safe." '**Use my power to help you get there faster'** he heard that dark voice, and listened to it. Channeling more power into his limbs, Ryumaru disappeared into Shunpo.

**RedDragon: That was probably the most violent chapter we have ever made. There is nothing that could top that.**

**AssassinK: Oh, don't worry, the bloodbath has only begun! There is more on the red horizon!**

**Sage Wolf: Did you set up that pun on purpose?**

**AssassinK: Maybe.**

**The Dom: Whatever, we all have college stuff to do, damn papers.**

**Father Chapa: Not me!**

**Sage Wolf: Don't you have senior stuff to do?**

**Father Chapa: Oh shit! (runs out of the room)**


	3. Chapter 3

**RedDragon: What's up guys! If you're keeping track this is our second story updated of the day.**

**The Dom: Took him long enough.**

**AssassinK: I don't see you busting your ass. So shut it before your dead!**

**Sage Wolf: Anyways, it's been a while since wee updated this story so enjoy.**

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves: **"Die!"**

Thought: _'Hmm'_

Zanpakuto speaking: _Kiryu?_

Inner Hollow: **DIE BITCHES!**

Communication through devices: _"What?"_

Chapter 3. Maverick Counter

Intro: Don't Hold Back by The Sleeping

Meanwhile, as Ryumaru was making a mad dash towards the Seireitei, trying to get there in time to save his friends, chaos was rampaging throughout the Seireitei as the Ryoka was utterly demolishing the place; walls were broken down, Shinigami strewn on the floor like ragdolls. Nobody died, but it was quite chaotic nonetheless. Ryumaru couldn't sense his friends' reiatsu and panicked, straining his legs even further thinking "Damn it I gotta hurry!" and disappeared into another Shunpo, praying that when he got there, everyone would be fine.

Inside the Seireitei, at the exact moment that Ryumaru was straining his muscles, was the Ryoka team, completely split apart into tiny teams of two people, or in some cases by themselves, running away being chased by mobs of unruly Shinigami. One such invader was running away currently being chased by a mob of 11th division Shinigami, while at the same time, trying to locate his partner. Ganju Shiba, the poor sap who was being chased, was a tall man with chin length hair, and wore a vest, scarf, bandanna, and was currently bleeding from a head wound. He lamented to himself out loud, "WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE GETTING CHASED AROUND OVER AND OVER?!" The incredibly ugly Shinigami mob following Ganju all shouted out insults "Hey stop, you side burned monkey!" "Stop squirming!" and "You with that ugly face!" Ganju turned around and shouted back at them "What did you say?! That other guy was kind of good looking, but no matter how I look at it, you have no place to comment on MY looks!" Needless to say, the Shinigami did not take the insult well and screamed back "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! We're going to eat you ugly!" Ganju began to cry and ran faster thinking 'With this many on my tail, I can't even win an argument!' Suddenly his missing partner, Ichigo Kurosaki, ran out of an alley and ran at him.

Ichigo was a fairly tall teenager with orange spiky hair, garbed in the black robes of a Shinigami with his zanpakuto slung over his back, held by a red rosary-like strap. It resembled an oversized Khyber knife with the blade wrapped in cloth. There was no guard and no hilt, just the tang wrapped up in the cloth. He was waving while calling out a greeting "He-y Ganju-" 'Reinforcements! Just in time…OR NOT!' was Ganju's only coherent thought as he saw what was behind Ichigo. He stopped in his tracks and shouted while waving his arms frantically "Wait a minute! Why are you getting chased around too? It makes no sense to get together!" Ichigo just continued to run at him, still waving and aggravating his hunters. "Idiot! Stop waving at me! You're riling up the guys running behind you! I said don't come this way…" and promptly cut off his sentence and screamed. He punched the guy right in front of him as Ichigo leaped over him and planted his foot in another Shinigami's face. Ichigo then pulled his sword, Zangetsu, still bandaged up, off his back and prepared to swing it in a wide arc. He shouted out "Let's go Ganju! DUCK!" and swung the gigantic butcher's knife. The Shinigami all screamed out in pain as the wrapped up blade slammed into them. Over in another area of the Seireitei, there was a large group of Shinigami, all of whom had a bag strapped over their shoulders, led by a tall Shinigami wearing the normal robes and sunglasses. His blonde hair was swept back and he wore a head set. He led his troops towards the disturbance, talking into his head set at the same time. "This is Iemura. Squad 4, Unohana Relief Crew, Groups 1, 6, and 14 are approaching enemy position." And he shouted to his men "Let's hustle! This is not a drill!" They responded "Yes Sir!"

Meanwhile, back with Ichigo and Ganju, the latter was crying and screamed "That was dangerous, you fool! Why'd you swing that blade out of the blue like that?! Are you crazy?!" His companion scowled and responded "What? I told you to duck, didn't I?!" Ganju replied "The problem is that the time between warning me and doing it was too short, too fast!" "Well you should have reacted right away!" was his teammate's response. He shouted back "Like I could have, you moron!" All the while, the conscious Shinigami slowly edged closer causing the bickering Ryoka to look up. "Let's see… What now? We got away with the surprise attack just now, but just cause we showed them some some muscle… these guys don't seem like the type to back off. Damn." Elsewhere, a lone Shinigami wandered, questioning out loud, "What should I do? Go back? But if Iemura- san asks where I was, that'll be hard to answer." He stopped and turned restlessly moaning out "Oh, but if I don't go, he'll get even angrier. Now, where did everyone go? I wonder…" and cut off his sentence promptly noticing the large angry group of Shinigami barring the way. "Maybe I'll ask them. Excuse me, I'm from the 4th Division... Aahhh!" as he walked forward and quickly tripped on the poorly paved floor and began to crash through the group, eliciting angry shouts. "What are you doing, twerp!" "Excuse me!" "Damn it, stay away!" "Who the hell are you!?" "I'm sorry!" Meanwhile Ichigo and Ganju stood there looking at the chaos and wondered "What's the commotion?" The clumsy member of the 4th tumbled out in front of Ichigo and Ganju muttering to himself "O-ouch, that was terrible." Ganju got an evil looking smile on his face as he whispered "Ichigo, I've got us an easy plan to get us out of here." Ichigo claimed "Well what a coincidence, me too." The Shinigami on the floor slowly began to piece together who these two unknown people were. "A plan to get out of here? Ah, umm…c-could it be that you two are the… alleged…Ryoka?!" and he was immediately yanked up off the floor with the oversized butcher's knife held at his neck.

His captives yelled out "Open up a path, punks, if you value your friend's life!" The prisoner screamed "No way! It's them!" "Well? Let us through already!" Everyone just stared blankly at Ichigo and Ganju, asking them "What are you doing? Does he look like one of us?" Then they all just laughed, yelling out things like "We despise the 4th Division, they're weaklings, go ahead and kill him! You're doing us a favor!" Suddenly a new voice rang out. "Is that so?" The voice inquired in an icy tone, sending shivers down everyone's backs. The group froze looking behind them to see two more Shinigami, one that was fairly short and the other was a literal giant compared to the first one. The short one said, "So you don't care about the 4th Division even when they are Shinigami like you hmm? Very well then, we will discuss this at a later time, right now LEAVE." While all the 11th Division scrambled, the giant looked at his companion and muttered out, "So what now?" His reply was "We take them down and in for questioning." Suddenly the wall shattered apart and Ichigo and Ganju took advantage of the distraction to run away. In the opening of the newly created hole was a tall strongly built Human boy of Mexican descent with an odd armored right arm. The short Shinigami narrowed his eyes and commanded his friend "Go after the other two." "Are you sure you can take him?" With a non-committal "We shall see," the giant left to pursue Ichigo and Ganju, sparing only a worried glance back at his comrade and thinking _be careful_. The short Shinigami began to introduce himself, "6th Division Lieutenant, Souen Suzaku, Mavericks tactician. Forgive me, but your path ends here." Chad was confused by the Maverick title but knew not to underestimate this Shinigami. Suzaku was fairly short, at 5'5 and wore the typical robes of a Shinigami, along with a lieutenant badge on his right arm. Suzaku's hands were adorned by white fingerless gloves along with a pair of bracers and on his feet were tabi socks. His hair was silver and it was tied into a ponytail which ran down the length of his neck and stopped near half way down his back. His eyes were violet, belying a hidden intelligence. He wore a silver plate that resembled a four pointed star that had a strap connecting it. On his back were his two Zanpakutō, Fuyu no Eien no Arashi (eternal storm of winter). Both of the swords were the length of a typical katana, one tsuba was circular in nature, with three comma's spiraling from the center and the other had two birds circling each other in an eternal dance. Both hilts were wrapped in blue cloth, with an intertwining pattern, while the pommel was two phoenix's crying out. They were sheathed in two lacquered scabbards of blackthorn and pine respectively with a phoenix motif inscribed on both. Suzaku thought to himself, '_Maybe I should have gone after those two Ryoka instead, it's too late now I have to focus on my opponent first. Still, be careful Meiyo, and __Ōkami wherever you may be.'_

Meanwhile with the others, Meiyo caught up with Ichigo and Ganju along with their hostage, Hanataro Yamada running in front of them yelling out "Stop!" They all stopped and prepared their weapons "Damn, looks like we gotta fight our way out of here" Ichigo said. "I am Banrinochojo Meiyo, 3rd Seat of the 9th Division, Maverick Philosopher. I cannot allow you to pass by me." _'Maverick?' _thought Ichigo and Ganju confused by the title. Meiyo was gigantic at 6'8, he wore the usual Shinigami robes, without the flowing sleeves which helped to show his strong body. His arms were wrapped tightly with bandages. His dark brown hair was put in an afro-like style, which reflected his dark brown eyes. Tied to his hip by his belt, resided his Zanpakutō, Tetsu no Boei (Iron Defence), which was slightly shorter than a normal katana. It had a circular guard with small diamonds cut out at the four cardinal directions. The hilt was wrapped in a dark green cloth with circular shapes rather than the usual diamond patterns. It rested in a sheath of adansonia with the kanji for Guardian carved into it. Suddenly both Meiyo and Suzaku felt a reiatsu they hadn't felt in years, _Ryumaru?He's back._ At the same time, their other friend Ōkami was currently in the 12th Division, about to be 'interrogated' and experimented on by a very creepy and mad clown. Ōkami wore the normal Shinigami robes that were slightly modified to resemble a magician's robes along with a long white cloak which hid his athletic body. His hair was well-combed and a dark blond color, with his hair jutting out in what resembled two wolf ears. His teal eyes showed terror at his surroundings and who was leaning over him.

He was currently strapped down to a table screaming, his Zanpakutō Shingetsu no Shisai (Priest of the New Moon) just barely out of reach. It was slightly longer than a normal blade, with a horizontal guard that had crisscrossing patterns that gathered in the middle. The hilt was wrapped in a white cloth with reverse crescent shapes. It was in a sheath of lacquered ash wood with an insignia of a wolf howling at the moon. "Let me out of here!" Ōkami screamed in a panicked voice. The clown, also known as Kurotsuchi Mayuri, asked him, "Why should I? You volunteered for this simple task." Ōkami raged at Mayuri "I didn't volunteer! You knocked me out and kidnapped me!" "It's not like anyone will find out." Ōkami got a very evil looking grin on his face, and said "Oh but all I have to do is call Suzaku and Meiyo, not to mention I can feel Ryumaru's reiatsu. He's coming back, I know it." The clown slightly freaked. "You're lying, the dragon is nowhere near the Seireitei!" "Or IS HE?! When he returns, your doomed." He waited until the Captain walked out of the room having a mini panic attack, and focused his Reiryoku calling out "Bakudo 77- Tenteikura" '_Suzaku, Meiyo, can you hear me? If so HELP ME!' _He unleashed a pulse of power, weakening the restraints enough to break out. Ōkami grabbed his sword and started running for his life until he could no longer see the research department. Unfortunately he was still in the 12th Division barracks and was lost. Suddenly he ran into two people wearing Death God robes, one was a fairly endowed female with two blue hairpins with six points each. The other was tall, thin, wore glasses, and an odd glove on his left hand. Everyone stopped in surprise. Ōkami, despite being terrified of his location asked, "Who are you? What Division do you belong to? And where's your Zanpakutōs?" They responded that they belong to the 11th Division. Ōkami suddenly realized that they must be at least a part of the Ryoka assault. "I am Chūjitsuna Ōkami, 4th Seat of the 5th Division, Maverick wizard, you will not proceed any further!" The two imposters became befuddled at his title. As everyone was preparing to fight their respective opponents, Ryumaru was steadily approaching the Seireitei when he was accosted by tons of hollows. "The hell? Why are there so many damn hollows?!" A disembodied voice rang out, "Sorry, but I just need you to remain here." The dragon roared in frustration "Damn it! So close to my friends but yet so far. Sorry guys, just hold on a bit longer." He unsheathed Ryu no Tsume and leaped into battle. The hollow horde charged at Ryumaru, who thought '_Damn, I won't be able to wait for them to attack to utilize my Akai Chiheisen no Odori style, looks like I have to take the fight to them.'_ With a battle cry, he ran up to the nearest hollow, and reaved upward in a crescent swipe, cutting into the hollow mask. He pivoted on the spot and stabbed another. Dodging a swipe from a snake like hollow, he immediately buried his sword into the monster's face. He twirled around holding his sword out, cutting down 4 hollows with the same stroke. He flipped over one, landing on its back and jamming Ryu no Tsume through the back of its head. Ryumaru continually dodged attacks, while at the same time retaliating with devastating blows, cutting down hollows with every strike until finally only a couple more were left. '_Whew only a few more, then I can reach the others.'_ Ryumaru decided to end this quickly, and dashed at them dodging the first one's clumsy blow and disarmed it quite literally. While the hollow writhed in pain, the dragon decapitated it with a strong blow and immediately twisted away to evade another hollow who met his demise from a flaming katana jammed through the body and cleaved upward to tear the hollow asunder. The next one ran at Ryumaru in a rage, striking out, before the Shinigami dodged and came up from underneath with a kick that launched the hollow into the air. Ryumaru leaped up, and swung at the bull-like monster with an angular slice, still managing to purify it. "Finally the last one, hold on guys I'm almost there. Let's hope this works." He gathered Reiryoku in his blade, causing it to light on fire like kindling on a campfire. Both dragon and the snake Hollow ran and slithered at each other. Ryumaru leaped up into the sky, raising his katana to the heavens. The snake opened its mouth revealing fangs dripping with a purplish liquid. Both attacked at the same time, Ryumaru swung his sword as the snake lashed out with a bite. When they landed, the snake skull split apart. Ryumaru sheathed his beloved Zanpakutō and yelled out "Guys, I'm on my way, just hang on" _Kiryu, a little assistance?_** HAHA, TAKE IT!** He heard both the dark voice, and the disembodied one, and realized that no matter how hard he ran, he wasn't moving. "Damn it, is it an illusion? Regardless of what it is, I WILL MAKE IT BACK TO THE SEIREITEI!

Meanwhile, the others were circling their enemies ready to fight, waiting for their dragon teammate to return.

Outro: Baka Go Home! From Baka and Test

**RedDragon: Hope you guys enjoyed that. See you Next Chapter.**

**AssassinK: I feel like we're forgetting something?**

**Father Chapa: Why do I have only one line?**

**The Dom: Don't question it.**


End file.
